


secrets

by neverforgethechogiwa111



Series: zikun have secrets [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: HS!AU, M/M, dont expect much, fluff ig, lapslock, no one is homophobic i swear, they were just surprised, very cliche, zikun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgethechogiwa111/pseuds/neverforgethechogiwa111
Summary: everyone knows ziyi and xukun hate each other .....but do they really?





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> very short and very shit:)...not edited, so there are many mistakes.

it was a beautiful saturday morning, the sun was out, everyone was happy, cai xukun and his boyfriend, wang ziyi, were especially happy.

 

the night before most of the people in their year went out like they did on any other friday, usually one of them got grabbed away by their friends before they got a chance to go somewhere, together. obviously, they couldn't break their act. they were cautious, of course, and always made sure their friends were completely plastered before finding each other and running the hell out of the place.

 

they didn't always get past their peers, though. sometimes they had a slip up where they didn't check  _all_  of their friends weren't paying attention and had to cover themselves up by putting on angry expressions and throw some harsh comments at each other. they both knew they didn't mean it though.

 

where did this all start you ask? it's simple. they did hate each other, in the past. but they were put together for a project that was worth a good third of their grade they later concluded it was a misunderstanding and became friends very quickly after. then in the following months ziyi came to realize that he didn't want to just be xukun's friend, so he took the risk and confessed. he got satisfactory results and they have been dating ever since.

 

however, they realized it wasn't all good because months before they had completely forgot to tell their friends that they were cool. the problem? xukun's friends  _unquestionably despise_  ziyi and ziyi's friends have  _undying hatred_  for xukun. it is somewhat their fault though, they had influenced their friends to think that way and all the things they have said about each other have stuck with their friends.

 

except when they're together? they don't think about their friends. they are in their own world when they're together, the only people that matter, as cheesy as it sounds. and lying in xukun's king sized bed was something the two of them absolutely loved. they were a perfect couple, the definition of #goals. but no one knew, their relationship was a fat ass secret.

 

enough of their dilemma though. it was a bright saturday morning and ziyi and xukun were both smiling like idiots.

 

why? why not.

 

"kun," ziyi broke the silence and continued when he heard a hum in response, "are you hungry?" xukun nodded against his chest "let's get up then." after around ten minutes of moping around and trying to get up, the couple managed to get themselves out of bed and into the kitchen downstairs.

 

xukun wasn't much of a cook. he could make simple meals though, but nothing impressive or fancy. so that's why he just sat down on a breakfast stool and waited for ziyi to say he needed his assistance instead of assuming he knew what ziyi was doing and messing everything up.

 

he spun around on the stool a few times before asking, "what are you making?" in complete confusion. 

 

"i found i'm very good at making full english breakfasts," was the reply he got.

 

"so that's what you're making?" he questioned for clarification and got a nod. lucky for xukun's hunger, ziyi was a fast cook cooking a quickly cooked meal and the food was done in less than fifteen minutes. the food was eaten in half the time it was made. xukun was  _hungry_. there was no time to converse with his boyfriend or take a break. 

 

"gee, xukun. you could've said you were hungry earlier," ziyi laughed making xukun, with his mouth still full, look up from his plate and at ziyi. he tried to say something but failed to do so with his mouth full and just finished the remaining food from his plate.

 

 "i need a shower," was the first thing that came from xukun once he had finished.

 

"then go and take one, it's your house."

 

"come shower with me, you fucker," and they set off to the main bathroom to have a hot shower together. not the kind of hot you're thinking though; the water was actually hot. a good shower is only taken with hot water.

 

when they got out of the  _roasting_ shower the fire alarm went off because they were a pair of dumbasses who didn't open the window to let out the steam. they dried up pretty fast. they then soon found themselves on a sofa, xukun basically lying on ziyi, binge watching sponge bob. ziyi rathered caressing xukuns extremely soft after shower hair over watching sponge bob, so that's what he did.

 

"i always knew you had a thing for my hair," he heard xukun say.

 

"yeah?" he replied, looking xukun in the eyes and receiving a hum from the younger. without words, ziyi pulled xukun’s face towards his own until their lips met **.**  the kiss was small at first. but then, it grew bigger, and more intense. it wasn’t a gross one to look at (if you were there) either. it was a pleasant kiss between two guys.

 

“i don’t want monday to come.”

 

~

things you don’t want always seem to come too fast.

 

monday came too fast.

 

ziyi left twenty minutes before xukun. for two reasons; one being they didn't want to show up to school together and the other being ziyi likes to show up somewhat early whereas xukun likes to arrive a few minutes before the first bell.

 

almost every monday was the same. xukun came into school around 8:38, sat down where his friends where and went on his phone. he basically sulked with the company of his friends, they never knew the real reason why xukun always came in grumpy on mondays though. they thought it was just the same as everyone else- not wanting to go back to school. _in a way_  it was but having to separate himself from his boyfriend after spending all that time with him wasn't easy and he wouldn't get used to it.

 

this monday, xukun docked himself on the seating at 8.34, considerably earlier than usual. his friends were confused as to why he'd shown up at this time but shrugged it off because he didn't seem any different from any other mondays. in a matter of seconds his phone buzzed, and he immediately took it out of his pocket.

 

_from: boogie boi_

_to: kunkun <3_

_you better not be sulking_

 

_from: kunkun <3_

_to: boogie boi_

_im not_

 

_from: boogie boi_

_to: kunkun <3_

_u r & u know it._

_smile, kun._

_stop being antisocial_

_talk to your friends_

 

"xukun your phone is blowing up," zhengting commented.

 

"i know that," xukun said back, looking at his phone to read the texts ziyi sent him.

 

the smile on xukun's face made received attention from his friends, "xukun is finally done being a loner it seems?" was the comment to start the interrogation.

 

"xukun are you dating someone?"

 

"why aren't you telling us?"

 

"what's their name?"

 

"do we know them?"

 

"what's their address?"

 

"how long have you known them?"

 

"what's their mama's name."

 

"are they good looking?

 

"do  _we_  know them?" 

 

when xukun got tired of all the questions flying at him he decided to speak up, "maybe i do have a boyfriend. why do you need to know?"

 

"becau- wait boYFRIEND?!" linong marvelled.

 

"yes, boyfriend," xukun practically rolled his eyes, "there you go, that's a hint. are you happy now?"

 

"well that leaves us with half of the world now," zhou rui announced sarcastically, the bell rang just after he spoke meaning xukun wasn't going to give them anymore hints as to who his mysterious boyfriend is. xukun left the room without hesitation, his eyes now fixated on his phone.

 

he looked up to make sure he wasn't going to bump into someone and as he did so, ziyi just happened to be walking in the opposite direction. his eyes completely focused on xukun. it wasn't something he wasn't used to, though. ziyi was almost like a xukun-detector. he can notice xukun from far, and usually stares him down until the younger looked up and straight at him.

 

_from: kunkun <3_

_to: boogie boi_

_i just told them i was dating someone dhfbvhubfijjfhv_

 

_from: boogie boi_

_to: kunkun <3_

_when a r e we gonna tell them tho_

_from: kunkun <3_

_to: boogie boi_

_they can find out themselves;)_

 

_from: boogie boi_

_to: kunkun <3_

_leave it to fate?_

 

_from: kunkun <3_

_to: boogie boi_

_we shall indeed_

 

xukun and ziyi didn’t have any classes together. there was just over a two-year age gap between the two, meaning they were in different years. if they really wanted to be together they would’ve chosen the same courses. but they were at school for a reason and that reason was not to have your learning based from your lover.

 

and as for breaks? they could never really be bothered to put in the effort of making excuses and sneaking away and getting the right timing and getting the right place. so, they never really saw each other or did anything together during school time. they made up for it when they weren’t in school, though.

 

so as usual, they texted all day -just xukun’s friends seemed more curious about it than usual- and planned for when they were going to see each other. which just turned out to be afterschool at ziyi’s house. the thought of being with ziyi alone made him noticeably more liberated, his friends being the nosy bams they are tried to lookover his phone way too many times. xukun wouldn’t be surprised if they were planning on how to steal his phone. xukun wasn’t fazed by that at all though, because the school day had  _finally_  come to an end and he was going to get to see ziyi.

 

they, obviously, didn’t walk out together. xukun took the long way, which at first seems like the way to his own house, but then he takes a turn and goes in the complete opposite direction. it takes almost double the time but xukun doesn’t mind. xukun walked into ziyi’s house, they were way past the point of ringing the doorbell or knocking the door or something. there was a spare key hidden inside the plants in case the door was locked.

 

“hey,” ziyi greeted, sliding off xukun’s backpack onto the floor so he can hug xukun from behind.

 

“how was your day?” xukun asked once they sat down in one of his living rooms sofas with ramen.

 

“just the usual, they’re planning on going out on friday though,” ziyi informed the other.

 

“occasion?” xukun testified while struggling with opening a packet.

 

“some guy in that left last year’s birthday or something? i’m certain half of these parties don’t have occasions.”

 

“game plan?” xukun queried further, still messing around with the plastic.

 

“different,” ziyi put shortly.

 

he got an “oh?” in reply, he was guessing xukun was hinting for him to elaborate.

 

“i’m planning on getting them all smashed, except for one because i’m a good person. he’s gonna drink a lot though, probably a lot of water so when he goes to the toilet we get the fuck out,” ziyi explained.

 

“is there anything else?”

 

“well sure there’s another party going on three blocks away. it’s one of my cousin’s friends. i was thinking we could go there?” ziyi suggested

 

“sounds like a plan,” xukun agreed, “but i have three deadlines in the next week and i’m looking for some help from my experienced boyfriend,” he looked up at ziyi with a cheeky smile.

 

“i didn’t listen in class last year. and i didn’t take physics. and i failed literature. and i got taken off the history course. i know it’s those three.”

 

“but-,” ziyi cut him off

 

 “i can’t help you with your homework, you know i would if i could,” ziyi confirmed.

 

xukun sighed, “fine,” and he left to invade ziyi’s room, he followed the younger into his room a few moments later. he was almost ready for bed, they usually went to bed early. not to sleep, no, they just liked lying with each other’s presence. sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. sometimes they went straight to sleep, sometimes they didn’t. ziyi kept his gaze on xukun as he lay down next to him, he kept his gaze on his eyes. his eyes gave away everything.

 

“what’s on your mind?” ziyi asked, xukun’s face defined ‘caught’ better than a dictionary ever could.

 

“nothing,” he played it off, as if he didn’t just completely give it away with his face.

 

“you can’t just lie to me like that you know, i can see right through you.”

 

“i don’t have a choice, do i?” ziyi shook his head making him sigh, “well, i’ve just been thinking about our relationship and how we keep it secret from everyone-literally everyone. i feel like we’re so restricted sometimes. in school there’s times when i really want or need you but you’re with your friends who-don’t forget- have undying hatred for me. and whenever i see you in public it’s almost like there’s  _always_  someone who we know around and i can’t even say anything to you. and i can’t even post any pictures of you anywhere because all my friends who  _unquestionably despise_  you would see. and we’re even keeping it from our  _parents_ for god’s sake! the amount of times my parents have told me to stop hanging out with you and focus on my studies more can’t be counted! they even-!” when ziyi decided he had heard enough, he placed his index finger over xukun’s lips.

 

“remember what we agreed on?” ziyi asked, making xukun confused to a prominent level, “literally this morning?” xukun was still clueless. “we agreed to leave it to fate,” xukun then remembered the texts from the morning, “so don’t worry, something good will happen.”

 

xukun nodded, he was starting to drift off.

 

“i can’t wait for friday.”

~

things you want seem to always take too long.

 

friday couldn’t have come any slower.

 

xukun and ziyi almost never got ready together before parties or going out. that is unless it’s just the two of them going somewhere. this friday was no exception. ziyi usually came by himself and met his friends at the venue, xukun just did whatever his friends arranged. this particular friday was a ‘myofw’ (make your own fucking way, an abbreviation created by his group and stuck with them). xukun and ziyi didn’t go straight to each other-for the main reason they couldn’t be arsed-, they decided to facetime instead.

 

“hey,” ziyi greeted once he answered. they never really spoke over the phone much, there wasn’t a need to since they were almost always together. but exams were coming up, the most busy and stressful time of the school year was coming up and a lot of their time that they usually spent together would be spent on revising and other boring things. they were going to have to get used to facetiming and not having each other around as much.

 

they already seemed fine with it, they just tried to pretend they were  _actually_ together and it worked. they were having normal (they weren’t normal conversations at all, just normal for them) conversations and acting how they usually would. The only problem was the amount of times they  _actually_  convinced themselves they were together and tried to have some sort of skin ship but just touching the screen or air strangely instead. maybe facetiming instead of seeing each other wouldn’t be as bad as they thought it would.

 

“alright, bye,” and xukun hung up. he had to catch a bus soon, because the next one was an hour after, and xukun wasn’t waiting around. he was planning on arriving late, he usually does. half an hour after everyone has arrived, learned was the best time to come. then he didn’t have to stand around with like two people and wait for everyone to arrive before they started anything. usually by the time he arrived no one was really waiting for him and they were already having fun.

 

the night air was bitter. goose bumps rose on xukun’s arms after the contrast of his home to the bleakness out outside hit him. but if he was to be honest it didn’t bother him. the air wasn’t  _cold_  it’s  _fresh_ and xukun liked knowing (or at least feeling) that he wasn’t breathing poison.

 

the bus arrived only a few seconds after he’d strolled up to it. the driver was dull and there were only two other people in the bus, that was normal at this time. xukun often thought about why he took the bus when most places he goes are a thirty-minute walk at most away. he didn’t really see the point, but even if there was no point he still took the bus everywhere. it was a habit.

 

before xukun could finish his somewhat self-hating thoughts, the bus came to a stop outside a loud building with several light up signs scattered around the front. that was his stop. he hopped off the bus and made his way straight to the side door. it’s not that he was underage or anything (he was) he just couldn’t be bothered waiting in the line when there was a ‘much simpler’ way of getting in.

 

_from: kunkun <3_

_to: boogie boi_

_im outside._

_from: boogie boi_

_to: kunkun <3_

_wait two minutes._

_ok iyc_

iyc means ‘in you come’. they started using it a lot because they have to say in you come a lot and it saves them time, it’s a bit of slang that just the two of them understand. they usually use it in this exact situation, where xukun has just arrived and is waiting for ziyi to make sure the coast is clear for him to come in. he always told his friends that he did it himself, they all use each other and their own ways to get in, and whatever xukun told them he does blows their minds.

 

xukun knocked twice on the fire exit door, letting ziyi know he was right outside and ready to come in. seconds later the door was opened for him, he rushed in and they closed it over faster than lighting. before he could look up at ziyi or say anything, his lips were pecked, filling his nose with a strong scent of beer.

 

“ziyi, didn’t we promise that you wouldn’t get yourself drunk before i came?” it was an agreement they made for this kind of situation in general, not for this time

 

“noooooo??”

 

“yes, we did, now g-,” ziyi cut xukun off.

 

“i said it was different this time,” ziyi stated in a lazy manner, it wasn’t quite slurring. even when ziyi was drunk he still spoke properly, well at least a lot more proper in comparison to other people, “and i’m not even  _that_  drunk.”

 

“you could’ve told me  _this_  is what was different,” xukun’s phone buzzed before ziyi got a chance to reply with his attention. he checked his phone, realising that he had five unopened messages; two from zhengting and three from justin (one of ziyis friends who somehow got his number just to send him hate).

 

_from: flip dat ting_

_to: xukun:)_

_where are you_

_hahahahah did u finally get cot w ur mad plan :PPP_

_from: justin huang_

_to: cai xukun_

_ziyi keeps talkin bout how amaze u r wtf did u do to him_

_answer fanny_

_r u that sad that ur not replying do you want me to fucking batter you?!?!?!_

xukun didn’t reply to any of them, instead bringing his attention to ziyi again, “how did you even get drunk anyways? i literally left five minutes after i hung up.”

 

“i don’t know kunnie can’t you ask me later~?” ziyi started whining.

 

“fine, you can leave now, i need to show my friends i’m alive,” xukun patted ziyi’s back as he skipped away, probably to his rude ass friends. he never really waited a long time after ziyi left, because his friends were never around the area he comes out of anyways. well, he  _did_  tell them to never go because then other people would think something is happening and come over and he didn’t need a crowd of people watching him sneak into a club.

 

“ahh, kunkun finally decided to turn up,” was the fist thing said when he slid into one of the middle seats of the booth.

 

“why were you waiting for me?” he grinned at them.

 

“no not really you’re late and we couldn’t give a fuck,” zhengting commented.

 

“what got you pissy?” xukun challenged.

 

“you left me on rEAD!” zhengting shoved his phone in xukun’s face, everyone but zhengting burst out laughing, some clapping in amusement. zhengtings happiness was sacrificed but the mood went up. xukun looked around the place, it was hard to make out people’s faces with the odd lighting, but he could recognize ziyi any day. though xukun didn’t get the chance to look for him because he had received a text, interrupting his search.

 

_from: boogie boi_

_to: kunkun <3_

_i can c u_

xukun didn’t really laugh, but he did something similar and looked up. there was a wild ziyi watching him about ten feet away who gestured to follow him.

 

“i’m going to the bathroom,” xukun rushed out, speed walking like an idiot in ziyi’s direction, keeping a distance, but not too big so he doesn’t lose him. ziyi went out the same fire exit xukun came in only a few minutes earlier with xukun following him moments later.

 

“so, are we leaving?” xukun asked, ziyi put his index finger on his lips.

 

“one more thing and then we can leave,” and before xukun could reply, ziyi pressed him against the brick wall behind them. luckily their eyes had adjusted to the dark, so they didn’t have to go through the whole awkward i-can’t-see-your-face-can-you-wait-a-minute thing. they leaned in, ziyi couldn’t help but stick his gaze to the plump, pouty lips about to reach his own. before he knew it, he was capturing those same lips his eyes were so fixated on in a heated kiss. ziyi wasted no time, xukun knew. his tongue was already swiping against his bottom lip and drawing him impossibly closer.

 

they were having fun in their own world until some  _fucking obnoxious bastard_ decided to barge into the fire exit door and make  _all that fucking noise_ and  _then_  had audacity to start  _talking to them_.

 

“xukun?” the person said.

 

fuck.

 

“ZIYI?!”

 

double fuck.

“what the  _fuck_???”

 

“ah, zhengting, well- uhh,” xukun looked up at ziyi for help, he mouthed ‘run’.

 

so that’s what they did. ziyi grabbed xukun’s hand and dragged him away. xukun was breathless in less than two minutes, ziyi acknowledged his tiredness very quick and he turned left into an alley to let xukun catch his breath.

 

“you’re crazy,” xukun managed to crack a grin at ziyi.

 

“don’t talk, just catch your breath,” and xukun complied. once xukun was breathing normally again, almost nothing could be heard. that was until a  _group_ of ‘fucking obnoxious bastards’ (as called earlier) decided to interrupt the comforting silence with their loud ass footsteps. there must’ve been a thousand of them with the amount of noise they were making.

 

“i kind of want to go back home instead of that party,” xukun said sheepishly.

 

“that’s fine,” ziyi spoke quietly, “let’s go back to mines, it’s closer right?”

 

“wrong,” they heard.

 

“you’ve got to be  _fucking_  kidding me,” xukun muttered under his breath. he knew that voice.

 

his  _best friend_  justin. the group of ‘fucking obnoxious bastards’ were actually his and ziyi’s friends. zhengting, linong, zhou rui, yanchen, chengcheng, zhangjing, zeren and yanjun were all standing there along with justin

 

ziyi chuckled quietly, receiving a weird look from xukun, “this is fate,” he whispered taking xukun back to a text conversation they had a few days prior making him sigh.

 

“how about we  _all_  go back to mines then?” ziyi offered and got a negative response.

 

“and what makes you think that we’d just all go to your house?” someone (there were too many people to recognise the voice) questioned.

 

“maybe i’ll tell you what’s going on here if you do,” ziyi suggested to them, this time getting more curious faces rather than complete hatred and disappointment, “so i’m taking that as a yes?” he got a few nods.

 

wordlessly, ziyi began walking, xukun immediately behind him and the rest of the teens trailing behind at a distance. ziyi wasn’t lying when he said his house was close, they were on the alley that was right outside his back garden. the only thing that made them any sorts of ‘far’ away was the fact that they were on the other end of the street, but there were only four (absolutely massive) houses (mansions) on this side of the street, so they weren’t in any way far.

 

they arrived in just under five minutes. they (of course) went through the back gate and into ziyi’s house through the back doors. that wasn’t accomplished in silence, ziyi’s dogs started barking like mad. times like that were times when ziyi was glad his parents were never home.

 

their friends were probably dying because of how eager they were, xukun and ziyi were both guessing, because as soon as they sat down they stared at them like a predator would on its prey.

 

“so?” justin (xukuns biggest fan) broke the silence.

 

“what do you even want to know?” ziyi testified.

 

“you’re clearly not joined the dots,” zhengting started, “i went and told this lot what i saw,” xukun and ziyi kept acting like oblivious bams, “what the fuck was going on there?”

 

zhengting probably hated ziyi a lot more than the rest, justin was the same. so their very negative reactions were expected. In addition to that, they were a lot more vocal than the rest, thus they were expected to speak the most.

 

xukun decided to talk in a sarcastic manner for the time being so ziyi can think out what to say when they decide to get angry, “well, there’s this  _thing_  i don’t know if you’ve ever heard of it but its called a  _kiss?_  i’m sorry if you don’t understand or don’t know what that is. it’s a touch or caress with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, or greeting,” xukun said in a babying tone. his friends weren’t satisfied.

 

“xuk-,” zhengting began, ziyi was still deep in thought and xukun had an idea.

 

“you still don’t understand? let me show you,” no one really knew what to say when xukun grabbed ziyi’s jaw and pulled him in for a short and sweet kiss.

 

“STOP!” quite a few people yelled.

 

they laughed, “why should we?” xukun teased, leaning back over to ziyi.

 

“why are you kissing  _him_  for gods sake!” zhengting fumed.

 

“now _you’re_  clearly not joining the dots,” xukun kept speaking for them.

 

“don’t tell me you guys…” zhengting trailed off.

 

“we’re what?” xukun acted dumb again.

 

“i don’t know!” zhengting exclaimed, “what  _are_ you two?!”

 

“humans, didn’t you already know?” xukun continued talking to zhengting like he was an idiot.

 

“are you being serious?” zhengting quipped, “ziyi didn’t you say you were going to explain?” and this is where xukun’s playing around came to an end, he’d hopefully stalled enough for ziyi to figure out what to say.

 

“what’s there to explain? you guys are being way too oblivious if you need people to explain why they kiss,” ziyi avowed.

 

“just answer yes or no; are you two dating?” they were asked.

 

“yes,” they basically said in unison.

 

“this is a prank, right?” justin affirmed, ziyi and xukuns facial expressions didn’t impress him.

 

“wrong.”

 

“but… but you guys hate each other!” justin exclaimed.

 

“hat _ed_. past tense,” ziyi corrected.

 

“can you just explain,  _please?”_ zhengting requested, staying quiet like the other six had been the entire time, probably because they wanted to watch the drama unfold rather than be in it themselves (it would be no surprise if they had popcorn).

 

“since you asked so nicely,” xukun grinned and looked at ziyi to tell them because xukun would make the story a mess.

 

“well, just around two years ago we found that the drama between us two was created by a misunderstanding -that i’ll go into another time- and then we became friends. i was planning on telling you guys, but i left it too late and you guys were way too deep into your hatred on xukun to be able to tell you, so i just decided to tell you when the time was right. then soon after we started dating and i was still in the same position of not being able to tell you because i couldn’t find the right time. the right time never seem to come so we both just said to leave it to fate and i’m guessing this is how we were supposed to tell you,” ziyi told them.

 

everyone was speechless.

 

“now you kn-,” linong started yelling, interrupting ziyi.

 

“so HE is the mysterious boyfriend!?” he yelled.

 

“yes, yes, he is,” xukun stated proudly.

 

“well then. i need time to take this in so i’ll be taking my leave,” zhengting concluded, getting up and leaving.

 

“me too,” justin made his way out as calm as possible, everyone then left in the next five minutes.

 

“that went way better than i thought it would,” xukun sighed in relief.

 

“it did, didn’t it,” ziyi said happily, “but i’m unbelievably tired after that, let’s go sleep shall we? Xukun nodded and went upstairs with ziyi. they took an extremely short amount of time to make their ay into ziyi’s bed.

 

“i’m glad we told them,” xukun expressed.

 

“i’m glad too, we’ll settle things better tomorrow when we’re less tired and don’t have alcohol in our systems,” ziyi put his arm around xukun as they both started to drift off and in no time their small snores could be heard.

 

it was a beautiful Friday night, the moon was out, everyone was peaceful, cai xukun and his boyfriend, wang ziyi, were especially peaceful.

 

why? because they had one less secret to hide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short


End file.
